


A talk in times of Coronavirus

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: A bit of Vulgatto, Friendship, Fucking Coronavirus, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, This is a short fic about one of the ships of IJ, VulQuinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: Two famous of my country (I think so) said casually or not a part of my new title of my fic.... But It occured me first,specially before of the OBLIGATED QUARANTINE!!!!!
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Sal Vulcano, Hinted Joe Gatto/Sal Vulcano, Joe Gatto/James "Murr" Murray/Brian "Q" Quinn/Sal Vulcano (Mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	A talk in times of Coronavirus

The coronavirus seems to have come to stay not only in China but in the rest of the world, including the United States!  
Before Coronavirus got even worse,this month,there was one time that sadly the four best friends were on a cruise ship and apparently they ended up getting sick there,according to Q,who told and replied to a tweet from his Twiitter. And the worst thing is that they both ended up having the flu.  
But luckily,the foursome recovered from the damn flu and survived it (I thought they would both have suffered from each other by being away from the other person and taking bed rest... Who knows?)

Currently the Coronavirus brought many deaths not only in the United States,but even our four favorite jokers,decided to stay at home and separated for prevention,but at least they got to record some episode of the season 9 of their Impractical Jokers or promote their movie based on their lives and in the show itself!  
During quarantine,while everyone is at home...  
One of the jokers decided to talk or phone one of his best friends:  
-Hi buddy!-  
-Hi! How are you...?-

-I'm fine! Although that the Coronavirus seems terrible and fucking annoying,right?-  
-Yeah,It is man!-  
-Sal,I've read about your announcement in which due to this disease,you rescheduled your stand-up tour of April to October...!- Q said.  
Sal was almost speechless.  
-And I agree with your decision!-  
-Thanks!- Sal chuckled a bit almost shamefully.  
-You're welcome!- Q answered at his boy.  
-Well,I'm going to try and entertain myself in the midst of this quarantine but before I end this call,I hope we meet again,baby boy!-  
-I hope so Sally and take good care,buddy!-  
-You too Q!- Sal said,smiling and said goodbye to Q. And the middle-aged man also did the same.  
Both of them in the distance looked at their windows as if they cared about each other (As the two of them quarantined at their homes on Staten Island,as did Murr and Joe).  
..........

Lately,I have noticed and read tweets from the boys (before the Coronavirus worsened everything ...) like for example: Sal has told his fans through his Twitter account to go see Murr and Joe in the theaters of US (where there were exhibited IJ the movie),and he has praised them too.... And also Q and Sal gathered to promote the movie of Impractical Jokers,in which at first glance,It had noticed through the videos posted on Twitter by one of them,that they had a good time together... They even took photos while promoting the movie and giving autographed posters and in one of the videos I saw of them Brian's car,it seemed me like they had fun. A fan asked Q,while he was driving alone his car: Have you something special just as Murr has his blanket and Q replied: Sal Vulcano! Beyond the pandemic,luckily,the friendship and love is still between them. There were tweets between Joe and Sal,Q and Sal... And the guus were also interviewed by other US celebrities (For example Q and Sal,Murr and Joe...) The best was when I've read the news that the four planned to do a new program called Impractical Jokers: Dinner Party,in which they would share their dish they have prepared and talk to each other (virtually at least) despite the distance...


End file.
